It is clear our social relationships can play both positive and negative roles in our mental health. For example, social conflicts are triggers of negative affect, while supportive behaviors help us address stressful situations. What is less clear is how relationships influence mental health. The present project will examine the negative mood altering effects of social conflict and the role social relationships play in helping people regulate their emotions in response to such events. To accomplish this I plan to employ daily diary methodology. Participants will complete daily phone interviews for seven consecutive days. Interviews will assess daily conflict, social interactions and mood. This design will allow me to identify within person changes in affect and social activity that follow reports of interpersonal conflict. The proposed research will provide insight about how people cope with daily conflict and increase our understanding of the emotional regulation function of relationships.